


Hold Me Ransom: A Family Affair

by LaurenWritesFics



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Murder Mystery, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenWritesFics/pseuds/LaurenWritesFics
Summary: Infamous bachelor Hugh 'Ransom' Drysdale finally brings a date home to meet the family, but will she survive the night?
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Hold Me Ransom: A Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Any reference to existing copyrighted/trademarked companies/characters is done so without intent of ownership.
> 
> This story must not be posted, reproduced or altered in any way without the express permission of the author.
> 
> * * *

The Thrombey mansion revealed itself, in all its imposing glory, as Ransom pulled into the spacious driveway, gravel crackling beneath the tires. Hugh ‘Ransom’ Drysdale, grandson of best-selling novelist Harlan Thrombey, was returning for one of his family’s famously awkward reunions. And this year, he was going to throw someone else into the fray.

The family dogs raced to the car, leaping at the window with loud, staccato barks.

“Here,” Ransom opened the glove box and pulled out a plush pheasant that was visibly torn from many a canine tug-of-war “the little shits hate me, but I think you have a chance.” He winked and stepped out of the car, stumbling around the dogs to get to your door.  
You stood and wrapped your coat tighter around yourself, a light shiver running through your shoulders in the grey afternoon. Sure enough, you held out the toy and the dogs chewed it gently, only fighting each other. Safe.

Placing one hand against the small of your back, Ransom guided you up the steps to the front door.

“Brace yourself.” He raised his eyebrows and nudged your arm.

“Okay.” You rocked on your heels a little, hands slipping in and out of your pockets. Ransom took your hand in his with a firm grip, giving it a gentle shake of encouragement.

The doorbell rang. Linda Drysdale answered. Her face was softer than expected, eyes glistening. She said nothing to her son, only giving him a nod. She placed a hand on your shoulder and pulled you into a half-hug. “It’s lovely to meet you. What do you drink – wine? Champagne?” Linda had turned into a hectic, welcoming mother. “Marta! Coat!” Linda ushered you both inside. Marta appeared in the doorway, arms outstretched to take your coat.

“Oh, no, it’s okay. I’ll hang it up myself.” You held out a hand to stop her.

“Absolutely not. You’re a guest. Marta, would you please?” Linda pushed your hand down gently and walked away, returning with a flute of champagne which she offered with excitement. “It’s been a while since Ransom brought someone so polite to the house.”

Ransom sighed and crossed his arms, looking to the heavens.

“Thank you for the lovely welcome, Mrs Drysdale.” You took a small sip of champagne, the bubbles catching in your throat. It tasted like money.

“Please,” Linda scoffed “call me Linda. Come, sit, everyone’s dying to meet you.”


End file.
